Us
by Shellfish1001
Summary: yaoi as usual SeiferxZell. Seifer and Zell think back on a drunken night to forget they had on Valentine's.


Us.

Notes: Sorry about the title can't think of anything good to call it, this is my 72nd story now so I think I'm used up all my titles.

"This was a stupid idea! Cid's losing it in his old age!" Seifer threw himself down on a log, resting his chin on his fist.

"Hmmm." Fujin muttered.

"I mean what's it all about? Sending me, a non Seed on… on… what, a school outing! There I was minding my own business, ignoring everyone and trying not to start trouble with the 'heroes'" He hissed out the word.

"Hmm."

"And! And you know what the worse bit is!"

"Hmm?"

"I have to sit here and watch Leonhart and his buddies sit around and act like they're better than me."

"Hmm."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you're going to say?"

She looked up like she had just noticed he was there. "Hmm?"

He frowned. "Have you been listening to me?"

"Cid's old, Squall's an asshole… yeah I heard everything." She went back to staring into space.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, agree with me."

"Fine I agree with you, this trip is pointless."

Seifer frowned. "You're no fun… is this because Raijin's not here?"

She folded her arms and pouted. "No." She lied.

"You shouldn't have been so open about the two of you being a couple that's what it is you know, Cid doesn't want this to turn into a orgy… not that there's fear of that I wouldn't touch Leonhart or that Cowboy if my life depended on it." He shuddered.

The albino bite back a smile. "Well you could always play with Chickie."

Seifer frowned at her. "I thought we agree not to mention that."

She smiled.

"I told you it was a moment of insanity and we're both over it."

"If you're as over it as you say why has he gone back to being Squall's follower rather than yours?"

"I was giving him time to get over me, it know it would be difficult."

Fujin scoffed.

"What! I'm a sex god, you know, I know it."

"Yes dear." She said, making it clear she was humouring him.

Seifer frowned at her.

"Before Valentine's day I was starting to wonder if the pair of you were two different people or if you were stuck together."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was! At lunch was always me, you, Raijin and Zell."

"Only so I could steal half his lunch!" Seifer argued.

"I knew something must have happened when you turned up without him."

"It was the Valentine ball, what a sappy idea. The only way I could survive was with vast amount of alcohol."

Fujin laughed. "And the dance that Selphie forced everyone to take part in."

"And no girl wanted me… can't think why."

"Because you're an asshole."

He frowned. "Thanks Fu, you're such a friend."

She chuckled. "And you had to dance with Zell."

Seifer shook his head. "I swear the guy's got two left feet, we tripped over each other a million times and he's a fucking midget."

"It was so funny I don't think anyone was dancing properly we were all watching you two made idiots out of yourselves."

Seifer scowled. "It wasn't funny it led to drinking, which led to… bad things that shouldn't have happened and will never happen again." He looked up at the sound of giggling getting closer and closer.

Selphie burst through the trees laughing breathlessly and slumped to the floor, Rinoa hot on her heels, running after her, both collapsing in a fit of panting and laughter.

Fujin blinked questioningly at them.

"We-" Selphie started to said then started to laugh again.

"Guess what we did?" Rinoa whispered.

"I dread to think."

"Where are the others?"

"Irvine and Squall went off for a "walk"." Selphie giggled.

"Yeah a loooong walk." Rinoa laughed and threw something white to Seifer. "Here, catch."

"What are-?" Seifer unfolded the material. "Boxers? What?"

Rinoa pulled something out from under her short coat and slowly the rest of Zell's clothing appeared, long shorts, shirt and his boxers that Seifer held.

The blonde smirked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." They looked innocent. "Zell went for a bath in the river and we're just holding onto his clothes for him." They both dissolved into giggles again.

Fujin smiled and Seifer smirked, shaking his head.

"We thought you could hold onto these for us." They quickly bundled all of their cargo into Seifer's lap.

"Me?"

They turned and ran off again.

"What! Why the fuck are you-!" He stood up. "Selphie!"

Silence filled the woods around them.

Seifer growled. "Where the fuck are they!" He looked up at Fujin. "And what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." She put on a straight face.

"What the hell do I do now then?"

"Where's the problem? Take them back."

Seifer squirmed.

"Look if you're over him and he's over you then what's the problem?" She said matter of fact like.

He gathered up Zell's clothing and disappeared into the woods.

"Good luck."

Seifer sneered at her.

Zell was getting cold.

He had taken off his trousers when Selphiethrew sand all over him, the evil girl had then pulled his underwear off him and the two had ran off with all his clothes, so now he was hiding in the water.

He didn't think Irvine and Squall would be back soon, Seifer was avoiding him so that left Fujin. He didn't know if he was keen on the albino seeing him naked. Only Selphie who had taken off his boxers off and Seifer had ever seen him naked. He wasn't even sure Seifer remembered that night very well. He hadn't at first but it had come back to him now, all he knew at first was that he woke up naked with his friend and he had an interesting bite mark on the inside of his thigh close to his cock.

He wasn't too upset once he had remembered what had happened, though Seifer had started out as an asshole, being hated by everyone except half of the gang and his posse had made him a little more tolerable. He had a little crush on the older blonde if he was honest. The older man had started to pay him more attention than anyone else ever had, maybe with the added Chickie on the end of a sentence and maybe when he put his arm around Zell it was so he could reach round him to grab a hotdog off his plate but still…

The bushes rustled catching his attention, Seifer's golden head appeared from the bushes, looking straight at him with an annoying expression.

"What a stupid arse time to go swimming, it's fucking midnight!"

"Swimming! What, you think I'm in here for fun! Rin and Selphie stole my clothes and I had to hide in here."

Seifer frowned. "If you weren't swimming then how the hell did they get you to take off your clothes?"

"Selphie threw sand on me so I took off my trousers and then she stole my boxers and they ran off!"

The taller man smirked. "She took off your boxers?" He laughed.

"This is isn't funny asshole!"

Seifer put his clothes of the grass. "Here."

Zell bit his lip, not moving.

"Well? Don't you want them?"

"How am I supposed to get out without people seeing me naked?"

Seifer looked around as if trying to see these people that Zell was afraid of. "There's no one here Chickie."

"Not yet but there will be as soon as I get out, it always happens that way."

"Chickie just get your ass out here before you freeze to death." Seifer took off his trench coat and held it up in front of him for Zell to walk into.

There was a watery slashing sound as the little blonde walked up to the river edge and into the offered coat, he turned around and Seifer helped him into it.

"Thank you." He muttered, peering over the collar at the taller man.

Seifer smirked, at Chickie just managing to see over the turned up collar. He reached up to turn it down, fingers brushing Zell's blonde wet bangs that flopped in his eyes.

"Why did you get your hair wet?"

"I heard Fujin coming and I didn't want her to see me."

"Why not?"

"Thought she'd laugh."

"Of course she'd laugh, I did." Seifer ran a hand through Zell's hair sweeping it out of his eyes and trying to keep it swept back only to have it flop back again.

He chuckled. "You're too cute Chickie."

The figure huddled in his trench coat shivered.

"Hurry up and get dressed before you freeze."

Zell picked up his clothes and frowned. "Err- Seifer?"

The taller man turned to look at him.

"What did you do to these?"

"Nothing.

"They're soaking wet!"

"What!"

"You put them in a puddle!"

Seifer frowned defensively. "Well you shouldn't have got the ground all wet when your fat ass hit the water."

"My ass is not fat!" Zell tried to look at it, walking round in a circle like a dog trying to catch its tail.

Zell stopped suddenly, holding his head. "Ah dizzy."

Seifer shook his head. "You're such an idiot Chickie."

"I know, I must be to still like you when you're an asshole." He flopped down on a dry patch of grass, running his hands over his clothes to see how wet they were.

"These are ruined." He clenched his fists. "I'm going to kill Selphie."

"They will be dry by morning, keep the coat till then." Seifer flopped down on the ground beside him.

Zell looked at him in surprise. "Thank you." He muttered.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Seifer grabbed one side of the coat.

"EEE! What are you doing!"

Seifer started hunting in the inside pockets on his trench coat, which was on Zell's body.

He reached across to the far inside pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Zell frowned. "You could have just asked me."

Seifer held out a hand. "Lighter?"

The little blonde rummaged around then handed it to Seifer, wrinkling his nose as Seifer lit up. "Bad habit."

"You never minded before."

"I did!" Zell insisted. "You just never listen."

Seifer chuckled. "Yeah."

The little blonde shivered, slowly and almost unconsciously he leaned against Seifer's shoulder. The blonde responded by reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately. They had avoided each other for the past week over what had happened on the night of Valentines. After being together a lot before, Zell found he missed the annoying blonde.

"I missed you." Zell glanced up at Seifer's very quiet admission, he thought maybe he had imagined it as Seifer wasn't looking at him he was staring off into the horizon.

"Huh?" He asked.

Seifer turned and met his eyes. "I missed you… this last week… I wondered if we couldn't… you know... go back to the way things were before that night."

"I dunno." Zell stared at the grass, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Don't you want to?"

"Oh no- I mean I do but…"

"But?"

"I like you… more than that."

Seifer studied him for a moment then looked away with a scoff. "No you don't."

"I do!"

"You just think you do because we're together a lot."

Zell frowned at him.

"No one likes me, not like that anyway."

"I do."

"You shouldn't."

The little blonde frowned. "I don't care if I should or shouldn't I just do alright!" He sighed.

"You're a stubborn little shit you know that?"

"Yeah so you've told me." He glared at Seifer then suddenly kissed him, a friend kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I felt like it."

The taller man frowned then kissed him back, only a longer, firmer kiss. "I felt like it too."

Zell grinned at him, dragging the same expression from Seifer.

The bushes rustled as Squall stuck his head from the woods, leaves in his hair and looking a bit of a mess. He walked out with his arm behind him, pulling Irvine along with him.

"Where's Selphie?"

"We don't know, she ran off with Rinoa." Zell told them.

Seifer smirked. "Nice walk? Do anything… interesting?"

Zell chuckled as Squall glared at him. Irvine broke the contact between their adjoined hands and slung his arms over each side of Squall neck.

"No more than the two of you." He eyed Zell's lack of clothes.

The little blonde pulled the trench coat around himself tighter. "I had a clothes accident."

"Uh huh." He smirked.

"I did!"

"Whatever." Squall took Irvine's hand and started to pull him away. "Let's go find Selphie and Rin."

As soon as they were gone, the little blonde was grabbed and kissed hard. His eyes wide in surprise.

"What was that for?" He whispered as Seifer hadn't let him go and he was so close to the taller man.

"I just wanted to." He smirked. "And I know I can."

Zell frowned. "You know you can? That doesn't make me sound too good."

"Yeah like my little bitch."

Zell frowned. "Asshole."

"Mmm." Seifer kissed him again, smiling around it. "And if-" kiss "You're this nice to me-" kiss "When I'm an asshole-" kiss "How much-" kiss "Nicer-" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Can you be?"

"Only one way to find out asshole."

Seifer grinned wickedly at him.

Zell grabbed him by the collar of his shirt in what would have been a threatening gesture if he wasn't grinning. The taller man kissed him back, feeling the shorter man jump when his hands wandered, which only made Seifer to chuckle.

Irvine walked through the trees pulling Squall with him tripping over some feet.

"What the?"

"Shush!" Rinoa hissed.

"What the hell are you-?" Squall whispered.

All three girls lay on their stomachs, heads peering through the branches quietly.

"We're watching."

"Watching what?"

Irvine got down on his knees and peered through the trees, seeing Seifer lean in and kiss Zell.

"For that!" Selphie giggled, setting Rinoa and even Fujin off too. He didn't know Fujin was the giggling type.

Squall made a noise in his throat. "Girls." He hissed. "I don't understand them."

"That's cause you're not one."

"Irvine, let's go. Irvine?"

"Yeah in a minute." The cowboy hadn't stopped spying on the two blondes.

Squall sighed. "Oh for hyne's sake." He flopped down on the ground to wait for him. "When you're quite finished being childish."

"Ooh look there they go again."

"This is getting heated."

"Where's Seifer's other hand?"

Rinoa and Fujin clapped a hand over their eyes. "Ah! In the forest! Have they no shame?"

Selphie grinned, moving over making room for Irvine beside her. "I don't." The cowboy said.

Here Endth.

Notes: I wrote this ages ago but I forgot to add an ending but I'm so out of it now and into something else so if you're going to review don't bother to tell me that the ending's crap cos I did notice.


End file.
